Karma
by Aorsaa
Summary: A very unique OC of mine will have an adventure across the wild world of one piece and will get to know more than anyone else knows about the young pirates that roam the grand line and the new world. Will love and will be loved back. Will hate and will be hated back. A trouble maker and a dirty trickster, a master prankster. I don't own one piece it belongs to oda-San


The era of pirates they call it.

going out to the sea trying to find this treasure of myth called one piece and discovering the mysterys that lies beyond these wild waves.

I don't really know why I became part of all this but somehow I am and at the same time I am not, I am a pirate but still I ain't.

Confused?

I thought you would be, let me explain to you how my life started and why and how I am... will a pirate and not at the same time.

To be a pirate you need to have a ship and a crew, if you are a strong person with a leading personality you can be a captain or if you don't care about being a captain but you have great love for the sea you join a strong crew under the care of a captain with big dreams in hope that some day you too will get to reach your goals and dreams.

but you see I don't have ether this or that or more clearly I can't have a ship nor a crew.

Even though I was born on a great pirate ship. but I had to leave that magnificent ship that once was my home and birth place because the crew suddenly disbanded leaving me behind to go my own way too.

After the crew left, things started to slow down and change so I decided to depend on my self.

I roomed the land of the island that was the last stop for my pirate family. learning from people around me, I became quite the clever cunning little thief at the age of nine. Be it gold or food I stole with perfection, like a ninja I was, a shadow from the dark that was never seen.

but then I longed for the sea again, after all i was born there as a pirate (half pirate if you consider me being a kid at that time) I tried to get on many ships by gaining the trust of crews or captains but they never accepted me on their ships I always end up either given food and pated on the head then sent on my way or kicked and shoot at with a nice string of cussing.

To be very honest it was mostly the later for me.

I don't mind though I know that this is how pirates are but I was a bit hurt, I mean if only they gave me a chance.

Being chased away every time I tried to join any crew and it got me to wonder if I should really be doing this. do I really want to be a pirate, I am a very good thief so why bother.

But when I look out at the sea, feel the breeze it blows. cold and salty to some but warm and sweet to me, each time I hear the waves or see tiny silvery fishes swim the surface of the water my heart eachs for the open water that I was born in.

So I stayed around the docks to be close to the sea where I feel most at home and the bars and pubs to upgrade my skills from a thief to a young pirate.

And I actually learnt a lot and I came up with a plan. all I need to do is follow only two simple easy steps.

Step one: analyze which pirate crew is the best around here, find a crew that could easily top the others effortlessly on scale of strength and intelligence.

Step two: find crews who has important treasures maybe a few nice maps.

Step three: steal those treasures and maps and offer them to the top pirates captain maybe then I will be accepted.

Stealing to me is a piece of cake the problem will be joining a crew.

But what do you know I actually did it and I became a pirate at the age of twelve, traveling with a strong but small pirate crew I stayed almost a whole year but ended up being shoot at by my own captain because my stupid crew mates were so busy counting the gold from their last raid (that I pointed them to) to even get me a price of dried bread. hungry to death I ate a disgusting pink fruit. it was on the captain's disk and that's when they started to become agrisive trying to gut me and feed my carcass to the sharks.

The good thing Is I ran away alive somehow, though it seems like disgusting-ugly-fruit had provided me with a very unpleasant stomach each I feel a bit different though.

Anyway where to now hmmm

TBC

AN

Hi everyone I know that this is so short but it is the beginning and I don't want the chapters to be long and heavy so they might be longer in the future but not very long

I made this story out of a whim on impulse an idea that kept bothering me and nagging me alot to a point I didn't only have writers block

I was thought blocked dream blocked to sum it up I was entirely inspiration blocked.

So here is my very lovely annoying oc of mine (that well talk more next time) that kept digging through my mind.

So tell me what do you think my Oc's gender?

A. it's a crazy adventurous girl that is a playful trickster.

B. it's a cunning sly young man who is a huge thief.

Vote, comment it helps me a lot :) thank you *\\(^o^)/*


End file.
